None Escape Their Darkness
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: Remake: Darkness Within the Light. No one is born pure however once every milenium, a human is born without a sin. They are given remarkable powers powers that hold the fate of all three world's in their hands. Yaoi, spoilers, language, more inside


**None Escape Their Darkness  
**By: JoannaKuwabara

Darker version of:  
**The Darkness Within the Light**

**Pairings:**  
Yusuke/Kuwabara  
Rando/Kuwabara  
OC/Kuwabara

**Summary:  
**Re-make of **The Darkness Within the Light.** No one is born pure; however once every milenium, a human is born without a sin. This does not mean they never will sin, but it does mean they are given remarkable powers; powers that hold the fate of all three worlds in their hands. None of those born pure can escape their destiny nor the darkness that creeps into their hearts.

**Warnings:  
****  
**This story may contain the following:  
Spoilers, course language, suggestive dialouge, rape, angst, violence, blood, bondage, yaoi; it might change as the story progresses, so keep a look out.

**Disclamier:  
**I do not own **Yu Yu Hakusho** or anything related to the show. The show/manga/rights/characters/ect. belong to those who have the rights/papers/copyrights/ect. to it. I am not making any profit from using it in this story. I do own Sato. He is my own creation of my own design...from my own head...which kinda freaks me out (_sweat drops_) so if you would like to use him, please ask permission first.

This disclaimer applys to all future chapters as well as this one.

**Author Note:**

**  
**Hello everyone! I've been working on re-doing **The Darkness Within the Light** for some time now, and I really pushed my writing skills to their limits with this story! I'm going beyond the '_suicidal_' and deep drepession angst story and reaching into the depths of my own tortoured soul and pulling it out of my butt crack hahahaha. Sorry, in real life I can't stay too serious or too depressed for too long...always gotta throw in a punch line somewhere.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this because it's very long, and I'm still working on it! It's going to end up being a Yusuke/Kuwa pairing, but it will take them awhile to get there. If you haven't read my orginal story of this, you'll still understand what's going on, but if you just want to see how completely different this story is from that original one, go check it out (_smiles_). Alright that's enough from me!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

He felt alone, even among his friends. He scoffed. Friends. We're they really his friends, or were they just team mates, or associates? Were these so called '_friends_' just the people he would work with on almost a daily bases? The man leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Kuwabara-kun?"

Kuwabara opened one eye and looked at the concern face which appeared on Kurama's face.

"Are you ok? You've been quiet since we're returned from our mission." Kurama had a look that did contain concern, but had a hint of curiosity as well.

"Hn, don't bother the oaf. I like the silence."

Kuwabara closed his eye and grunted.

"Shut up Hiei." Kuwabara says; his words lacking the normal spirit behind them.

Hiei glanced at Kurama and Yusuke, both of them looked just as concerned as the fire demon. They had noticed Kuwabara's behavior had drastically changed in the past three weeks. Even his physically appearance had changed. He now wore his hair down and not gelled. His skin looked paler then normal, the black cloths he wore not helping with his complexion one bit.

"Hey man, ya sure you're ok?" asks Yusuke.

Kuwabara sighed.

"Yes Yusuke. I'm fine."

This caused the worried to have a hint of fear to rise with in the three demons. Never would Kuwabara use Yusuke's first name unless something was serious wrong, or if Yusuke wasn't around. He would never call him by his first name.

'_I knew we never should have left him, or at least called him once in a while._' Yusuke thinks.

It was only three weeks ago did the two demons and awakened demon return from the three years in the makai. Once they came back, Koenma had re-commissioned them as Underworld detectives.

Koenma had to do this. He had given Kuwabara the job, but it seemed that a few weeks before the boys came back, Kuwabara slowly started to change. First he started to wear his hair down, which didn't really seem as any kind of warning sign. After awhile, Kuwabara's attitude started to change into a darker mood, and soon to follow were the black cloths.

What truly made Koenma start to worry about the boy was when he decided to get an ear ring. Not any kind of ear ring, mind you, but one of those diamond studs. Kuwabara was already talking about getting one in his tongue.

The real thing that pushed Koenma to re-commission the former team was when Kuwabara had died his hair blue, and had green highlights in it. That had done it for the demi-god.

Now Yusuke and the rest of the gang were just as worried for their friend as Koenma was, maybe even more so. They had noticed that he was different even on the missions. He wouldn't be his cocky self; but he would act a bit more like Hiei, maybe even an exaggerated Hiei. Hiei was in complete and utter shock at this new behavior from the human, and had found that he was now worried for him.

Kuwabara sighed and got up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Wait, Kuwabara…don't ya want ta….ya know? Hang out or something?" asks a desperate Yusuke.

Yusuke hated seeing his friend act like this. It just wasn't Kuwabara. It was not the same Kuwabara he uses to mess with and have fun with. He wasn't his best friend who would help him when he needed or would make him laugh when he was down. Yusuke needed that from his best friend. He needed that light, that purity, that innocence that Kuwabara had and would display often. He was the one, who would always be there for him, and Yusuke knew it, but this Kuwabara was none of those qualities the real one had. No, this was an imposter.

Kuwabara snorted.

"Why?"

"Because you need to, baka."

This shocked everyone.

Hiei glared at Kuwabara.

He didn't like this new Kuwabara. He missed the old one. The one who he could so easily mess with and could make him feel like life wasn't all bad. Kuwabara would always be that light; that last hope when there was none left. Secretly, Hiei knew he needed the human to keep him sane and to keep him from going back to his evil ways. Kuwabara was Hiei's light with in his darkness, and kept Hiei from dishonoring his sister more. Kuwabara was his balance and kept him from tipping over to one side. But this Kuwabara was not his balance.

"And what the Hell would you know what I need?" asks Kuwabara, with an indifference in his voice, like he didn't really care.

"Because we are you're friends, Kuwabara-kun!" says Kurama.

Kurama was starting to feel desperate. He couldn't understand or figure out what was wrong with his friend. He was always easy to figure out. He was predictable and was reliable in whatever the situation. Kurama had felt close to the human, and could relate to him with almost everything. They had more things in common then most people would think. Both had expectations placed on them, and neither one of them really wanted to live up to them, but did it for those they loved. He was just doing what others wanted from him and expected from him. Kurama had admired his only true human friend who wasn't his mother. However, this Kuwabara was not that same friend he knew.

"Ha! Friends don't leave and come back after three years of no contact and expect everything to be exactly how it used to be. Friends just don't abandon friends! Friends are not what I need or want. Friends are useless and pointless. Just like my life."

With that said, Kuwabara turned around leaving three stunned and horrified demons.

**OoOoOoOScene ChangeOoOoOoO**

Kuwabara walked down the crowded streets, his head down and his hands in his pockets. His eyes were looking at the ground, not really caring if he bumped into someone or was knocked him self. He sighs.

'_What's wrong with me? I just threw the only friends I have out of my life forever. I'm stupid….what was I even thinking….wait I don't think._'

He sighs again.

'_This sucks big time. I feel so tired all the time and feel so bad. I don't feel like my self, but….then again, I don't know who I really am. I've been acting for all of my friends for such a long time, I don't even know who or what I am anymore. I've lost my self to playing the fool._'

Kuwabara turns down a dark alley and continues to walk down the abandon street way.

'_When did I start feeling like this anyway?_' Kuwabara thinks about it and tries to remember it, but as he tries, he feels a sharp pain in his head. He grabs his head and falls to his knees, clenching his teeth. He rips at his hair, trying to stop the pain. As suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Kuwabara opens his eyes and slowly let go of his hair. He sighs with relief.

"Damn it. Stupid migraines; been getting worse lately." He grumbles as he stands up.

He looks up and sees he's at a dead end.

"Great, just like everything else in my life. A dead end..."

He turns and finds a group of thugs. They are swinging around chains and carrying bats. There were seven all together, the leader out in front of the group.

The leader was maybe a few inches taller then himself, which was astounding, especially since Kuwabara was 6'3 now.

He had short blond hair and silver eyes. He had fair skin and was obviously hot with the ladies by the way he looked and presented himself.

"It seems we got a trespasser on to our territory….and to the looks of 'im, a weaklin'."

Laughed the leader, chuckles came from his lackeys.

Kuwabara snorted.

"Whatever."

The leader narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"You'd better pay more respect, baka!" shouts one of the guys.

"Yeah, ya have no clue who yer messin with!" shouts another.

"Same could be say for you baka yaio." Snorts Kuwabara.

"Oh you're dead!" shouts another lackey who had his bat ready to clobber the disrespectful idiot who dared to wander in **THEIR** territory.

The leader puts his hand up, which halts the guy's attack.

"I like you. You show no fear in your eyes. I can tell you've been in more then a few fights in your time."

The leader walks up to Kuwabara, who only crosses his hands across his chest and stares blankly at the man.

The man leans close to Kuwabara's stone cold face; dangerously close to Kuwabara's face.

"Not to mention, you aren't too bad to look at."

The leader grins evilly at Kuwabara, causing chills to go up and down his spine. Some of the lackeys smirked at their leader's comment, while others looked towards Kuwabara with the same lust their leader had.

"Why don't you join us? You seem like you would easily fit in with us. Besides…." His lips now lightly brushing against Kuwabara's lips, who stiffened at the close contact. "…you seem like you need something to hold on to."

A glint appeared in the leader's eyes, as his silver eyes never looking away from Kuwabara's brown eyes.

Kuwabara couldn't help but feel uneasy at the closeness of the man, who wasn't too bad to look at either; however Kuwabara had decided a long time ago that he would never go down that path again, especially when Yusuke left.

A familiar feeling seemed to consume the teen; a sense of terror yet interest in the one who was close enough to lick Kuwabara's lips.

Kuwabara composed him self, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Like I would join a bunch of wanna be punks."

Kuwabara didn't move, daring to stare the guy straight in his eyes, challenging him to try and defend his pride.

"Why you…." growls one of his men.

"How dare you turn down Denshi's offer!" shouts another.

"It's alright boys." says Denshi never taking his eyes from Kuwabara's cold glaze.

His gang looks up at their boss, shocked.

"If you change your mind; I'll find you." Denshi says, taking a step to the side to let Kuwabara past him.

Kuwabara snorts.

"Whatever dude." Kuwabara walked past the gang of punks who were giving him a mixture of glares and lustful gazes that made his skin crawl.

Once Kuwabara disappeared into the alley he had used to find him self to the dead end, one of the men from the gang turned to their boss.

"What makes you think he'll change his mind?"

"Trust me. He will change his mind. We'll see him sooner then he thinks. Don't worry about that." smirked the leader, walking the same way Kuwabara just left, his gang followed close behind him.

**OoOoOoScene Change****oOoOoO**

Kuwabara was met with a very concerned and mostly pissed off Shizuru as he walked through the door.

"It's 10. Where were you?" she asks, lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag. Her voice was calm, but her eyes showed her worry and anger.

"It's none of yer damn business where I was. I'm old enough to do the hell I want and go where the hell I want." Says Kuwabara as he passes her and walks to his room.

"It's sure as Hell is her business, seeing she yer sister ya idiot!" came from the couch.

Kuwabara sighed.

He had sensed Yusuke from a block away.

Kuwabara could never forget the type of energy Yusuke could emit from his being. How could he not know after the feelings he still held for his best friend?

"What do you want Yusuke?"

"What's with this Yusuke shit! Why won't you call me Urameshi!" shouts Yusuke as he stands up and walks up to his friend.

He was in Kuwabara's face for only an instant before he backed off. Kuwabara had a weird scent on him. Yusuke didn't know what it was, but it was faint, and it smelt very familiar.

A weird feeling in the pit of Yusuke's stomach appeared as something in his brain clicked; telling the hanyou it was familiar, though his brain unable to place where exactly he had known the aroma from.

His stomach seemed to build up with an emotion he was all too accustomed too.

Jealousy.

"Where were you?" Yusuke asks, looking Kuwabara dead in his eyes.

He was not only scared for his best friend, but felt very possessive over his friend at the moment, not understanding why or where the feeling was coming from.

"It's none of yer damn business, nor is it any concern of my sister." Kuwabara says, looking towards his sister who, even through her pissed off glare, had un-ushered tears in her eyes that she wasn't allowing to fall.

"Like Hell it isn't my business! As long as you live under this roof and in my custody, yer my fucking business!" Shizuru growls getting into Kuwabara's face.

Kuwabara glared at his sister and gave a sigh. He really wanted to go to sleep. His headache had returned after talking to the punks from the dead end.

Kuwabara started to consider going back out, even though he knew the neighborhood was not a good place to take a stroll at night in.

Kuwabara figured more fresh air would help the headache and possible help him clear his head so he could figure out what was going on with him.

Yusuke couldn't believe his eyes as he watches Kuwabara grab his sister's wrist and pulled her dangerously close to him.

"Then I should move out, shouldn't I?" He growled, squeezing her wrists a bit.

Shizuru's eyes widened at how her normally gentle and tame little brother had her wrist in a painful grip.

Kuwabara's eyes seem to turn back to normal as he notices the hint of fear and tears that threaten to fall from her deep brown eyes.

He looked at his hand, shocked at what he was doing. A flash of pain, fear, and regret crossed Kuwabara's face as he looked at his sister, who showed the same look at her little brother.

He turns sad eyes towards her eyes that were searching for answers about her brother's out of character behavior.

Kuwabara looks away from his sister's eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to help her with the very thing he him self was trying to discover answers for.

He gently let go of her wrist and walked around her. Shizuru turned to watch her brother head towards his room.

Yusuke looked at his friend. There was defiantly something wrong with him. Hiei and Kurama had felt it too, but none of them could figure out what it was. They had thought at first it wasn't really Kuwabara, but his aura was the same.

Nothing made sense.

It was like his entire soul was emitting some kind of dark essence that seemed to be consuming the light that made up Kuwabara's entire being. Yusuke felt pure darkness emit from Kuwabara as he grabbed his sister's wrist; his intentions aiming to not only warn her but actually cause some physical injury to her.

Yusuke grabs Kuwabara's arm before he is able to reach his room.

"Kuwabara….I don't know what's going on with you man, but you're really scaring us. What's wrong with you?"

Yusuke looks directly into Kuwabara's face; which was staring straight ahead.

"You're not acting normal…"

Kuwabara turns to his friend and locks eyes with Yusuke's; which are filled with worry and pain.

"Well, that shows how much you know about me, Yusuke. I was never normal; I was never considered nor treated normal. You being my best friend would have or should have known that about me by now, but then again you weren't really what one could call a 'best' friend, now could I?" Kuwabara says, looking into Yusuke's eyes with such a dull and dark look Yusuke shuttered, letting go of Kuwabara's arm.

"Kuwabara…" Yusuke started, looking more then hurt at what was said.

Yusuke felt as if his heart was ripped out of his chest and torn apart.

"How could you say that…even think that?" asks Yusuke, pain not only in his voice but emitting off of his entire being.

Kuwabara closed his eyes, like he was trying to compose himself.

A pang in his heart caused Kuwabara's reaction; unwanted feelings and emotions wanting to resurface at the moment Yusuke grabbed his arm; now even more persistent.

"You and Hiei make it clear to me every single day at how much I'm abnormal…even an idiot…that is why and how."

Kuwabara walks past Yusuke and into his room, locking it from the inside.

Yusuke stood in that spot, staring out in shock at what Kuwabara just told him.

'Do I really treat him like some kind of freak….like an idiot?' Yusuke thinks, asking himself; looking through the memories of when Kuwabara held that purity Yusuke couldn't sense nor feel coming from his best friend at this very moment.

Yusuke's eyes widen as he realized how unfair he and Hiei had treated the human; never treating him like one of the team but as their comedy relief, even in a serious situation where he wasn't trying to be funny. Yusuke's eyes held regret and showed the determination he had to repair his friend ship with Kuwabara; a friend ship he would give even his life for.

He turns to Shizuru, who is on her fourth cigarette by now.

"See. This is what I've been dealing with for the past month now, though that was the first physical assault he made on me." Shizuru says, looking directly at Yusuke with a pleading look that seemed to beg him to bring her dear baby brother back to her.

"That damn mission…if he just didn't go on it alone…" She says with so much disgust in her voice that Yusuke raises an eyebrow at her.

Her hands shakily light up another cigarette, her fifth.

"What mission?" Yusuke asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Didn't diaper boy tell you?" she asks, taking a drag.

"No, he didn't." Yusuke says, looking seriously at Shizuru, a tiny hint of anger in his chocolate orbs.

"Kazuma was sent after this demon a month ago, never caught the guy actually; turns out it was a hoax or something by some demons trying to get up Koenma's ass or something. Kazuma came back all depressed and shit, saying he couldn't believe he wasted his whole day chasing a fake demon."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

'_Now why didn't Koenma tell us this?'_ he thinks.

He was also curious as to why Koenma didn't tell him and the rest of the gang that he had already re instated Kuwabara before they came back from the makai.

"Thanks Shizuru. I'll talk to you later. Call me if anything happens."

"Sure." She says as she sucks down more smog from her cancer stick; her eyes clearly displaying appreciation towards Yusuke taking the time to come over.

Yusuke gave her a smile that was to try and cheer her up.

"I'll talk to you later; I got to discus something with pacifier breath." Yusuke turns and starts to leave when Shizuru sighs.

"He missed you guys, ya know? He was basically miserable the whole three years; especially over you."

Yusuke looked at her, surprised. His stomach had butterflies which confused him, though he decided to ignore it; figuring he could deal with the emotions that seemed to appear to the surface later. He also felt a pang of guilt at the fact he had caused his best friend such misery.

Yusuke turns towards Shizuru, who looked like the cigarettes were starting catch up with her, making her seem like she aged ten years. Yusuke realized at that moment that those three years must have been horrible to the Kuwabara siblings.

Yusuke managed to give her a weak smile even with the dread and regret that embedded it self deep with in his soul and heart.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back, I promise."

**OoOoOoScene ChangeoOoOoO**

Kuwabara stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He took out the fake ear ring. Kuwabara was really going to get one, but chickened out at the last second. That had earned him a huge headache. Kuwabara set the clip-on on the table and lay back down.

His hand found its way to his once orange curls, now blue-ish green hair. He stared at the strand that was between his thumb and forefinger. Kuwabara really didn't want to color his hair. It was an accident really. All he really wanted was for them to notice him, so he was going to dye his hair blonde or something. He figured if it didn't work out, he would at least see what he would have been as a blonde.

After he followed the instructions, he found out that you're not supposed to actually try and bleach your hair blonde if you have natural orange hair. He still didn't know who would make a warning that said: **Do Not Try on Naturally Orange Hair** in size 2 font on the bottom of the box. He still didn't understand how it turned blue with green streaks.

The only thing Kuwabara really did was buy all black cloths that he bought at a gothic store. Who knew there was one just a few blocks from his house? He sure didn't know until he walked by it and saw a cool **Megallica **shirt in the window. (_**Disclaimer **on_ **Megalica,**_ it was the name of Kuwa's fav band in the show; a pun off of the group _**Metalica**)

Kuwabara closed his eyes.

'_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?_' his head felt like it was going to explode if he kept thinking about it.

"And what's with this fucking headache!" he shouted.

Kuwabara got out of his bed and went to the bathroom. He dug through the medicine cabinet and gulped down two Advils, dry. He didn't want to go to the kitchen. He really didn't want to face his sister, especially after what he did to her wrist. He still couldn't believe he had did that to her. He covered his face with his hands and bend down towards the faucet, which was still running.

He didn't know what he'd say to her. He really didn't know what was going on with him, and it scared him.

Kuwabara splashed water into his face and looked at him self in the mirror.

"What the Hell is wrong with you Kazuma?" he asked himself out loud.

He looked at his reflection, hoping he might get some kind of clue to why he did this.

Kuwabara sighed.

"This is pointless. I need some more air."

Kuwabara walked out of the bathroom and to the door.

"Kazuma? Where are you going! It's Midnight." shouts Shizuru from the kitchen.

"For some air!" he shouts back.

Before she could answer back, he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

**OoOoOoScene ChangeoOoOoO**

Yusuke had met with Kurama and Hiei, who went to visit Genkai and Yukina. They had learned the same thing that Yusuke learned from Shizuru, from the fair ice maiden and old master. Kuwabara came back from that mission different. He had even ignored Yukina and wouldn't even smile when she was around. Yukina was worried about Kazuma, and it was clearly shown by how she looked. She hadn't slept for a week at the most, and looked a bit thin and pale.

Genkai wasn't losing sleep over Kuwabara, but was just the same; worried. She had told them that she had felt something wrong with the boy the first time she saw him after that mission. He had the same aura, but at the same time it was different. She didn't like it and clearly showed it.

Now, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were on their way to speak with Koenma. They wanted answers. They needed to know why he hadn't told them that Kuwabara was re instated before them and had been going on cases.

They had thought that Kuwabara was re instated at the same time they were. They believed that Koenma had thought Kuwabara needed to come back as a detective and decided to have them all re join.

Obviously, that wasn't the case.

Before they could get into the office, Yusuke's cell went off. When he came back, Keiko made him buy one, as well as the rest of the group. She thought it would be good for everyone to have cell phones, just so they could all keep in contact with each other. They all had the same plan so it wouldn't cost them anything, no matter how much they talked.

Yusuke growled.

"Not now!"

Both Hiei and Kurama glanced at each other; worried at how their former leader was taking the news of how their human friend was faring. Yusuke really wasn't doing to well with this.

Yusuke took his cell out of his pocket and answered it.

"What!"

"Yusuke? It's Shizuru."

Yusuke calmed down and was serious.

"What's up Shizuru? How's Kuwabara?"

Both demons looked at Yusuke as he spoke. Both had worried looks on their faces.

"What! It's midnight! Where the Hell can he go at this hour!" he shouted.

"…."

"Air, huh? I'll give him some air. He's fucking nuts! He knows there are sickos out there, especially in your neighborhood!"

"…."

"Don't worry, we'll find him right now and drag his sorry ass home." says Yusuke.

He hung up.

"We'll deal with pacifier breath later; we gotta find Kuwabara, before he gets his ass in some major trouble."

With that said, they went off, hoping they could find their friend.

**OoOoOoScene ChangeoOoOoO**

Kuwabara walked on. The two Advils he took earlier didn't seem to be working. He groaned.

"Why can't these stupid headaches go away!" he shouted, as he massaged his temples.

He was so busy trying to stop his headache that he hadn't realized that he was walking down the same dark alley he had earlier that day.

Kuwabara stopped when he sensed a familiar aura behind him. He turned around to find that guy from earlier.

Denshi.

"I see that you changed your mind, though didn't I say I would find you?" the taller boy asked.

Kuwabara looked at him.

He looked different.

He looked taller, maybe 6'6" now instead of 6'4. His blonde hair seemed to have some red strands mixed with the blonde, while his eyes looked more golden then silver.

Kuwabara blinked before realization caught on.

"You. It's you!" he shouted, pointing at the demon he met twice in his life, one of those more recent then the other.

Denshi smirked.

"So you do remember me."

At that moment, Kuwabara felt a pain go from his head down his spine. He grabbed his head and fell to the ground, gasping at the pain.

"It seems that you're will is stronger then I anticipated."

He walked up to the suffering boy, who grunted and squeezed his eyes in pain.

"What do you want!" Kuwabara growled out, through the pain.

The demon smirked.

"You know what I want, Kuwabara."

The demon kneels down and looks Kuwabara in his eyes.

"I want you to kill Urameshi."

Kuwabara's eyes flashed red.

"Never!" he cried out in pain again.

"Oh, but you will. I just need to strengthen my spell. You've been wondering why you've felt so depressed lately, and had all those headaches?"

The demon leaned in closer to Kuwabara's face, who opened his eyes and gave the demon a death glare thru his pain.

"It's from the darkness you have deep down…it's struggling with your pure nature. Yes, you have darkness in you, though not too much. I was surprised that the famous Kazuma Kuwabara with the heart of gold had an ounce of darkness in his entire being. "

Kuwabara glared at him.

"However, you do have some darkness, though it was little. You want to know what that darkness you have hidden deep within the depths of your soul?"

The demon was so close to Kuwabara's face that he would only have to breathe in order to capture the human's sweet lips in a kiss.

"Fear. Fear of being alone. Fear of being left behind….which you were."

Kuwabara growled as the demon smirked at him, before closing his eyes again and grasping his head in pain.

"Poor Kuwabara….all alone for those three years….no friends…no one to help you when you needed it….it must have felt so dark and cold by your self…" mocked the demon, gently moving one of Kuwabara's hairs out of his face and laying his hand to rest on Kuwabara's cheek.

Kuwabara was in too much pain to back away from the touch, though he was able to growl at him.

"Why me….?" He asks, to no one in particular.

"Because I like a challenge and you my dear Kuwabara are a challenge. You see, I could have easily brought out Kurama's darkness or Hiei's darkness. Even Yusuke has some dark thoughts that could easily manipulate him. Now you would be the least suspected of turning evil…the least expected to turn on your friends…you are the last one anyone would think of when it comes to dark thoughts." smirked the demon.

"It was a rhetorical question jack ass." grunted Kuwabara.

"I'm surprised you even know what a rhetorical question is." The demon spat back, hooking his finger under Kuwabara's chin and forcing his head to face his, which leaned even closer to Kuwabara's.

He was getting annoyed by how strong Kuwabara's spirit was. He knew Kuwabara would be a challenge, but never had he realized how dense and head strong he was.

Denshi's ears picked up a sound coming down the alley.

He lightly brushed his lips across Kuwabara's, causing the teen to shiver, as his lips move to Kuwabara's ear; whispered into the teen's ear. Kuwabara shuttered as he felt Denshi's warm breath on the back of his neck.

"Soon you will fall into the darkness…it's only a matter of time….then…you will be mine…until then…."

Denshi put his hand on Kuwabara's head and chanted. Kuwabara felt like his head was about to explode as he clenched his eyes shut and held his head.

A voice brought Kuwabara out of his pain.

"Kuwabara!"

When Kuwabara looked up, he saw a worried Yusuke looking at him.

Denshi was no where to be seen, however the young man's mind had been played with; causing him not only to forget the guy who had been causing all of his pain, but trying to taint his heart.

Yusuke shivered as he looked into those cold dark eyes. Never had he seen such a chilling gaze from anyone; it was empty, no emotions or light held with in those deep brown eyes.

It was not Kuwabara.

Yusuke took a step towards his friend.

"Kuwabara…" he said; his chocolate colored eyes looking sadly at his best friend with shimmers of worry and anxiety as well.

"That seems to be the only thing you can say now a days, huh Urameshi?" Kuwabara said, putting emphasis on Yusuke's clan name.

Yusuke would have been overjoyed to hear Kuwabara calling him that, and not by his first name if it wasn't for the lack of emotion and mixed feelings Yusuke was getting from his best friend.

"Do you like my name or something? Or are you just happy to see me?" he asks; neither his voice nor his face showing his feelings; his voice was just a monotone, while his face remained blank.

Hiei shivered as the human he knew for almost a year, which was three years ago, stood; his stature seeming menacing, which was enhanced by his seemingly rougher features and height, as he stood up and seemed to tower over the three.

He narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong, his Jagan could sense it. Someone was there or had been there and left some strange vibe on Kuwabara.

"I'm just worried about you idiot! You're creeping me out, ok!" Yusuke shouts, now glaring at his friend.

He was scared and felt like he would go into a panic attack any minute, however being as cocky and arrogant as he is, never changing too much from when he was fourteen; he expressed these emotions with anger.

Kuwabara snorts.

"Don't waste your energy on this idiot then because I don't want your concern nor do I need it."

Kuwabara walks forward, his hands in his pockets.

Yusuke could feel his heart beat faster, his breath hitched in his throat. He felt like he was caught in a hurricane's path and was too terrified to get out of danger.

Both Hiei and Kurama tensed as well, not knowing what to expect from the normally gentle giant.

Kuwabara walked up to them, stopping at Yusuke's side. He stared straight ahead, not looking at Yusuke nor taking a side way glance at his best friend.

Yusuke didn't dare move nor take even a glace at his best friend. All he did was stare straight ahead and waited, holding his breath all the while.

"Tell Koenma I am resigning myself as an underworld detective. Tell him he can find another fool to do his dirty work." Kuwabara says in his monotone voice. He starts to walk past a stunned Yusuke.

Both Hiei and Kurama turned to watch Kuwabara disappear into the darkness of the alley. They wore looks that displayed disbelief.

Yusuke stood there staring, not able to neither believe nor comprehend what just happened.

Kuwabara had just resigned as an underworld detective and in doing so was saying, in Yusuke's eyes, that their friendship was over.

**OoOoOoScene ChangeoOoOoO**

He stared up at his ceiling, laying in complete darkness. He used to dread the darkness, but recently it seemed to be the only thing to comfort him. He once was tormented and haunted by what lied within the darkness; however now the darkness was his sanctuary.

Kuwabara hadn't left his room for a week since the encounter with his 'friends'. He hadn't eaten nor did he sleep. Sleep wouldn't come even if he wanted too. He felt sick to his stomach so eating wasn't an option to him. All he did was laid in his bed, in darkness. The only time he had come out was to relieve his bladder; he didn't even take a shower.

His hair looked a greasy mess, looking more grey then the unnatural bluish-green hair that was once orange.

He had lost a considerable amount of weight, causing his buffed body to become leaner and less built.

Shizuru had tried about fifty times to get his ass out of bed; however, Kuwabara's eyes and the glares he would give her had caused her to stop entering his room at all.

She was worried about her little brother, but what was worse was she was scared; she was scared of what he was becoming.

Kuwabara couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was, nor did he cared; which he found to be the most terrifying thing out of his whole behavior. He looked out his window, still laying on his bed and watched as the rain poured down against his window.

He really missed his friend's, but like he would go after them. He was disappointed and pissed that none of them came over to make sure he was alright; not even Yusuke came over to yell at Kuwabara.

"To Hell with them…" Kuwabara mumbles, turning away from the rain and glaring at the door.

"….I don't need them…I don't need any of them…."

Kuwabara sighs, knowing what he was saying wasn't true.

He just didn't like the fact that he couldn't get rid of the headaches; no matter how many Advils he took. Kuwabara couldn't take it anymore, the silence; the pain. He needed to get out of there.

He needed to find him.

Kuwabara got out of his bed. He walked up to his chair, where his jacket was thrown carelessly on and put it on; not even bothering to brush his messy locks or even take a shower. He was about to walk out of the room when he spotted the collar that was Eikachi's. His eyes filled with un-ushered tears as memories of how his beloved kitten died.

It happened a week before the mission. He came home and found Shizuru in a panic, which was never a good thing.

"Kazuma, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened! I don't' know how she got out, but she did and…" Shizuru cried.

"Calm down sis! What are you talking about?" Kuwabara asks, his gut was hurting and telling him that something bad happened to someone he cared for deeply.

"Eikichi ran out into the street and…." Shizuru couldn't finish and held up the bloody collar, its bell not even making a twinkle noise.

Kuwabara's eyes widened at the sight and started to shake a bit.

"No….tell me this is some sick joke? Not my baby…." Kuwabara says, gently taking the collar from his sister's shaky hands and hold it in his trembling ones.

He had cress the collar with his thumb, with love and care as if he was actually petting his beloved cat.

"I'm so sorry Kazuma…I just…"

She couldn't finish.

Shizuru was in tears and sobbed. She felt horrible. She felt as if it was her fault that Kuwabara's cat was hit.

She had yelled at the poor thing, scaring her out of the house and into the street in the first place. She had gotten sick of the little thing using her legs as a scratch post.

Kuwabara never blamed her for what happened to his cat, but blamed himself for not teaching his beloved cat what not to do and what she was allowed to do. He felt that his little mistake in babying her had cost his cat her life and caused his sister such grief and regret.

Kuwabara gently picked up the collar and tightly griped it in his hand; bring the hand to his heart. He would bring the collar as something to remember his sister and cat; to remember why he was doing this and to remind him that he was loved and had been happy at another time in his life.

Kuwabara found a piece of paper and a pen and decided to write a good bye note to his sister and to reassure her that it wasn't her but him and that she shouldn't worry.

After he finished he carried the note with him out of his room and into the living room, where he found his sister asleep on the couch, her face down from her crying session she had done like the other nights she had. A bottle of liquor was on the table with a blazing television show on the screen.

Kuwabara walked up to his sleeping sister and sighed. He placed the note under the liquor bottle, sure that she would find it there. He looked at her one last time and gently kissed the top of her head.

He walked towards the front door and took one last look towards his sister. Kuwabara sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Shizuru…I love you…"

He put on his shoes and left, never looking back.

**OoOoOoScene ChangeoOoOoO**

Kuwabara walked down the poorly lit street, looking down at the collar that was in his hand, lightly running the pink material through his thumb and forefinger.

He kept walking, not thinking nor seeing anything. He just let himself walk, knowing that he would be found, even if he really didn't want to be found. However, he knew he had no choice.

He knew he was changing and it wasn't for the better. He knew he wasn't normal and never had been able to fit in. Even with in his small gang of friend's he felt like he didn't belong.

Kuwabara sighed, and pulled his jacket closer to his body as the rain continued to pour down on him. He clung to the collar, not wanting to let go of what represented his humanity.

He kept walking, blinking away the rain from his eyes as the wind blew the watery substance into his vision.

He decided to just close his eyes and walk, letting his extremely powerful six sense direct him in the direction he needed to be in.

Kuwabara suddenly stopped, sensing the familiar aura of the one he was looking for.

"So you are ready to join us I see?"

Kuwabara kept his eyes closed and clenched his fists, feeling the material from the collar dig into his skin. He couldn't believe he was actually going to work with this guy. However, he felt that there was no point in him to pretend to be normal when he obviously wasn't. He couldn't keep up with not only the act but hiding his feelings.

He couldn't stand to hurt any of his loved ones, and he knew that if he stayed he would only get worse and eventually he would seriously injury those he loved. He had already let down his cat and caused his sister to suffer for his carelessness. He was not going to take that chance; he would rather die then be the reason or the one to cause harm to those he loved. He swore he would never be the cause of their pain ever again. The best way to do that was to disappear and never see them ever again.

Kuwabara's eyes opened as he felt someone stand next to him with an umbrella, keeping the rain off of his already soaked body.

"Let's get out of this rain." Denshi says who was standing too close to the soaked teen for comfort.

Chills rain down his spine telling him that he should get away from the guy, that he was trouble and that he had something to do with everything; however Kuwabara's mind was screaming in pain every time his sense tried to warn him. Kuwabara finally decided to ignore it.

He turned to look into those silver eyes that held a kindness and a bit of lust. Kuwabara tried to look away, but found that he couldn't. Denshi seemed to put a spell over him, causing him to feel a weird sensation all over his body, as if he was floating.

Denshi was the one who broke eye contact and put his arm around Kuwabara's shoulder, pulling him into a side ways hug.

"Let's go to your new home." Kuwabara nodded and lowered his head, letting him be taken away.

Denshi guided the teen towards the alley he seemed to find himself guided to. Denshi came to the wall and removed his arm from the teen to knock on what sounded like a hollow wall. Kuwabara watched in awe as the wall opened like a door to revile a hidden room.

Denshi smiled at Kuwabara's face and took Kuwabara's hand. He was surprised to find a collar in Kuwabara's grasp. He frowned. Denshi knew that something like what the teen had could ruin his plan.

He dug his hand into Kuwabara's, which woke the teen up. Kuwabara retracted his hand from the guy who was trying to remove the only thing that he could hold on to.

"Don't touch it." He growls, holding onto the collar possessively.

There was no way he would give this guy something that was the only thing left of his sanity; the only thing that could bring him a small amount of happiness.

Denshi frowned at the teen. Kuwabara's body started to glow a bit; Kuwabara's spirit energy starting to slowly rise. Denshi inwardly smirked at the power he was sensing coming off of the teen.

'He's gotten stronger and properly trained can become the strongest human in the entire world…' Denshi thinks.

"You are not allowed to bring any personal items. There are no possessions in this gang. Either everyone shares what one has or no one has it. Everyone comes here with only the cloths on their back that is it. That is the only thing to call your own; to be an individual; other then that, there is no such thing as 'my needs'. It is the needs of the entire gang that are thought of." Denshi says.

Kuwabara glares at one he was going to call '_leader_' soon. He didn't like the fact he couldn't have something to call his own. However, he didn't want to lose his chance to disappear from his old life. He had a hard choice to decide from. Would he throw away the object that represents his former life and those he loved and left behind; or would he not join the gang and wander around lost within his dread and finally die from hunger and from being alone?

Kuwabara looked down at the collar in his hand, a tear falling from his eye. He didn't want to be alone; he didn't want to die alone. He was scared of not death but of being alone.

Fear had consumed him this day as he dropped the last piece that connected him to his former life and to those he loved.

Denshi grinned, pleased at the teen's decision and gently lead the teen into the hide out, closing the doors behind the two; leaving the beloved collar in the muddy ground.

This was the end of Kazuma Kuwabara, warrior of love.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Well that's all seven chapters of the original re-done plus two extra chapters!I hope you guys really liked this! It's only going to get depressing, so just a warning! I'm not sure how this will go...I only have a few more chapters after this one, and then I'm still in the working stages of the other chapters, so I can't say how long it will be til the next chapter comes out, but I hope you guys like it just the same (smiles). Well, that's it for me! Please read and review! 


End file.
